A Letter of Thankfulness
by HersheyChocolates101
Summary: ...He is the sparkling star that illuminates my dark and lonely night sky. Even amid the trillions of lights that glimmer magnificently far above my head, he stands out the best of them all, proud and tall...


A/N: This is a birthday present for my awesome friend Penny! :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Fall 25_

_Dear Fortunate Letter Receiver,_

_You're probably flabbergasted to find a letter in your mailbox, huh? I'd be just as taken aback, so don't worry…not that I expected you to._

_I wanted to write to you about something –I mean, _someone_– who I'm tremendously grateful for. He rocks my world better than the biggest hits out there._

_He is the reason why I decided not to leave the island, even after that crazy and very destructive typhoon that nearly killed me and the animals last year. If he hadn't stepped in to help me reconstruct the farm, well, I'd be long gone, in a new home far away from Castanet where I would be awfully depressed – to the extent of potential suicide. I can't visualize living on any other place besides here._

_This person is the explanation as to why I haven't poisoned myself (or anyone else) yet with my own cooking. He, even if by the vehement force of Kathy, taught me how to create hot and cold foods that I could set on a table and eat on my own. Without this vital ability, I would be six feet below the ground right now, dissolving into the parched soil of the cemetery. _

_The person I'm gratified for became a precious and life-long best friend to me. He is the one I can faithfully talk about my emotions with, the one I can tease playfully and get teased back and the one I will always look up to._

_He is the sparkling star that illuminates my dark and lonely night sky. Even amid the trillions of lights that glimmer magnificently far above my head, he stands out the best of them all, proud and tall._

_He thoroughly understands the equality in the importance of private seclusion and company. When I want to be alone, he willingly respects my wish and leaves me to contemplate various thoughts by myself. When I have a desire for a companion, he is there to satisfy my terrible feeling of loneliness._

_Frankly speaking, he is sort of rude at times, and also pretty blunt. But the warm, reassuring hugs, tear-soaked aprons, and soft murmurs of apologies and comfort later on make the hurtful difficulty all worthwhile._

_The person I'm grateful for has a handsome appearance as well. He has violet eyes that are exceptionally stunning, and as a result, I get lost into them just by a mere glance. His shaggy, peach hair is held up on one side of his head by three, girly bobby pins that I have to resist making fun of, since they have a good motive to remain there. He wears a white button-up shirt, black sweat pants, a dull blue-green colored apron, and simple, loose fitting sandals. His skin is at a very slightly tanned tone, dotted with some faded freckles on each side of his nose. His smile is quite a rarity, but is a blessing to catch sight of and commit to memory for the years to come._

_He sleeps in most of the morning, before heading outside to enjoy the fresh air for several hours. Then, after cleaning up, he heads off for his nightly shift at the Brass Bar in Harmonica Town. He arrives home somewhat late, at a time past midnight, and allows the systematic cycle to go on into the next day._

_He has a profound passion and talent in the culinary arts field. All of his dishes seem to magically integrate many distinctive and tantalizing flavors into every bite, chew, and swallow, all of which I've learned to relish, because I'll be disappointed when it's over and I can't meet the expense for a second helping. But there are those days when he's in a good mood…_

_The person I'm thankful for is the person I have come to have affection for more than anyone else. He is my best friend, my one and only love, and my life._

_The person I'm thankful for has a name. A name I'll never, ever forget, even when I've reached the point in life of old age and wise wrinkles._

_I love you, Chase._

_Yours truly,_

_~Angela~_

* * *

A/N: And that is it. I really hope you enjoyed it, Penny! It's so awesome to have a friend like you. :)

~Hershey


End file.
